TOTALLED
by DracoAutism10769
Summary: Everything went into chaos when Xehanort and Yen Sid fought into battle. Years later, Yen Sid's daughter came back to life along with the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines of the Past. Now, Andrea and the New Sixteen Heroes and Heroines must destroy the new team of the Darkness and save the world once and for all. (Big Four and other characters are included).
1. Totalled - Prologue

It all began when Yen Sid was reading the prophecy that was given to him when his father died in battle, right after his father missed his chance to see his late daughter's birth. He read it in so much despair after the battle and how it happened. Especially after the loss of his precious treasure he cherished with all his heart and soul.

* * *

 ** _~ Flashback ~_**

 _The battle was tough and rough when everyone was fighting the most dangerous and most horrid things that came from the Darkness: The Dark Sixteen Soldiers. They were ruthless, heartless, and really awful; because they were not very popular and not very easy to notice, they were all pathetic towards Yen Sid._

 _During the battle, the battle was almost over, but the Dark Sixteen Soldiers were almost winning the battle and take over the kingdoms, but not before the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines thought of a plan to take down the darkness once and for all._

 _"_ _Yen Sid, we have no other choice: We have to sacrifice our lives in order to save our families that raised us and our future family we want to raise," a man, who goes by the name of Arthur Hive, announced his plan to stop the Dark Sixteen Soldiers of Darkness._

 _"_ _Sacrifice all your lives?! You can't do that… what about your fiancée's, your siblings, and your parents? They will die of shock when they find out you are gone!" Yen Sid informed Arthur Hive that they can't do it, in the process of this, they'll lose their lives._

 _"_ _I agree with Yen Sid, Arthur, we can't do it… we have to raise our family… and you and I are engaged. What are your parents and my parents going to say when we are dead?" a woman, who goes by the name of Melissa Davidson, asked Arthur about their future and their parents' reaction to their deaths._

 _"_ _I second Hive's motion, we have to do it, if we don't, the Kingdom of Ten will be in Darkness forever," a man, who goes by the name Joseph Miles, agreed with Arthur's decision on saving the Ten Kingdoms._

 _"_ _We can do this if we believe we can… and I believe that if we don't survive, we shall be reborn in new bodies to save the world again," a beautiful woman, who goes by the name Elizabeth Artemis, made the most perfect speech towards her comrades._

 _When her friends realized that it just might save them and save the Ten Kingdoms. As they began to gather around and created a circle that will regenerate their souls to another body, they each said a name, to which they will each predict, that they will be reincarnated inside of._

 _"I, David Flare, shall be reborn inside of Danny Fenton," David Flare, the one who possess the Spirit of Determination, recited his vow of his reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Elizabeth Artemis, shall be reborn inside of Queen Elsa," Elizabeth Artemis, the one who possess the Spirit of Love, recited her vow of her reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Regina Quest, shall be reborn inside of Raven Queen," Regina Quest, the one who possess the Spirit of Hope, recited her vow of her reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Arthur Hive, shall be reborn inside of Hiccup Haddock," Arthur Hive, the one who possess the Spirit of Faith, recited his vow of his reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Melissa Davidson, shall be reborn inside of Princess Merida," Melissa Davidson, the one who possess the Spirit of Courage, recited her vow of her reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Cameron Claire, shall be reborn inside of Zarina," Cameron Claire, the one who possess the Spirit of Encouragement, recited her vow of her reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Joseph Miles, shall be reborn inside of Hiro Hamada," Joseph Miles, the one who possess the Spirit of Intelligence, recited his vow of his reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Henry Overland, shall be reborn inside of Jack Frost," Henry Overland, the one who possess the Spirit of Fun, recited his vow of his rebirth state and body._

 _"I, Joanna Game, shall be reborn inside of Vanellope Von Schweetz," Joanna Game, the one who possess the Spirit of Stealth, recited her vow of her reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Ronald West, shall be reborn inside of Wreck-It Ralph," Ronald West, the one who possess the Spirit of Health, recited his vow of his reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Sally Sonia, shall be reborn inside of Sunset Shimmer," Sally Sonia, the one who possess the Spirit of Friendship, recited her vow of her reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Christian Banks, shall be reborn inside of Kristoff Bjorgman," Christian Banks, the one who possess the Spirit of Loyalty, recited his vow of his reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Maddie D'Amore-Chance, shall be reborn inside of Marinette Dupain-Cheng,"_ _ _Maddie D'Amore-Chance_ , the one who possess the Spirit of Agility, recited her vow of her reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Phillip Locke, shall be reborn inside of Po Ping," Phillip Locke, the one who possess the Spirit of Justice, recited his vow of his reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Sandra Enclame, shall be reborn inside of Sofia the First," Sandra Enclame, the one who possess the Spirit of Belief, recited her vow of her reincarnated state and body._

 _"I, Eric Flacon, shall be reborn inside of Flynn Rider the Wanted Thief, also known as Eugene Fitzherbert," Eric Flacon, the one who possess the Spirit of Honor, recited his vow of his reincarnated state and body._

 _When they finally recited their vows, they heard a crying in the back and saw Yen Sid's daughter, his unnamed daughter, crying in her crib, because she wanted her father to carry her. As Yen Sid heard her cries, he ran up to her and carried her inside his strong, but gentle, arms and walked straight over to the team he put together._

 _"Yen Sid?" Elizabeth asked Yen Sid, still holding his baby daughter. "Yes, Elizabeth?" Yen Sid spoke up after singing a lullaby to his precious treasure. "What will happen to your daughter?" Elizabeth whispered and asked a most unanswered question._

 _As he heard this, he was shocked to find out that he never thought about what might happen to his only daughter. "I… I haven't thought about what might happen to my daughter, Elizabeth," Yen Sid whispered and confessed to Elizabeth. "Well, make a decision and find a way to protect her from the danger, we are about to finish," Elizabeth informed her master._

 _After quickly thinking things through, Yen Sid finally made his most bravest and wisest decision, and walked up to the group in the middle of their circle of their ritual of reincarnation to reborn inside a new vessel._

 _"Um, Yen Sid? What are you doing?" Genevieve asked Yen Sid, who is raising his daughter up in the air and crying out his tears of both sadness and happiness. "I am going to gain my daughter again by letting her be reborn in another body," Yen Sid answered Genevieve. In the process of his words, the whole team were shocked that he is willingly letting his own daughter be reborn in another body to live._

 _"Are you sure about sacrificing your daughter's life to see her reborn, Master Yen Sid?" Ronald West asked Yen Sid if it's wise to let this happen. "I have made up my mind, Rollie: my daughter may not have a name, but I can see that in her eyes, she is a Legendary Pureblood; and soon, if all this goes well and if we win, you all shall become new Legendary Purebloods as well," Yen Sid gave Ronald an answer._

 _Once they gave Yen Sid's idea a go, they all called Yen Sid's daughter the Savior of the Kingdom of Ten. But, since Yen Sid let Elizabeth take care of his daughter the most, she gets to decide who she shall be reborn in._

 _"This child, the Savior the Kingdom of Ten, shall be reborn inside of a girl named Andrea Carís Garcia. While in this new body, she shall grow into a beautiful maiden and be loved by all who come by, but her powers will come by the time she ages to eighteen, and become the Queen of the Kingdoms. May you be reborn inside the vessel you shall reborn," Elizabeth announced the vow she made for Andrea Garcia._

 _Suddenly, when they all completed their vows, a white glow circled around them and each of the teammates gain golden wings that grew from their backs and eyes that can catch the attention of any man or women who can't resist. As Yen Sid watched and saw everything that happened, he realized that they already turned into new Legendary Purebloods right before they died, he was shocked in surprise of his team he put altogether._

 _As they fought the Darkness, they all died with honors:_

 _David's arms were ripped off his shoulders_

 _Elizabeth's heart was ripped off out of her chest_

 _Regina's heart was removed_

 _Arthur's left leg was ripped off clean_

 _Melissa's right arm was removed_

 _Cameron's back was ripped badly_

 _Joseph's hands were removed completely_

 _Henry's back was badly wounded_

 _Joanna's voice was ripped out of her vocal cords_

 _Ronald's arms were poisoned with Nightshade venoms_

 _Sally's back and hands were cut badly_

 _Christian's heart was removed from his chest_

 _Maddie's feet were chopped off of their legs_

 _Philip's left arm was ripped away from his shoulder_

 _Sandra's heart was ripped out of her body_

 _And Eric's arms were ripped right from his shoulder blades_

 _And Yen Sid's first and only daughter, The Savior of the Ten Kingdoms, died after Elizabeth and the Savior's body were next to each other, all covered in blood and bones that were placed next to them, causing him and many of the Sixteen Heroes and Heroine Team Members' families and fiancee's to moan and cry (or commit suicide) after seeing their corpses on the ground._

* * *

Yen Sid was still upset and still can't get over the fact that he willingly let himself to sacrifice his own only daughter for the sake of his kingdom's safety and its people.  
He still cried in despair since his own baby girl died in July on the sixth day.

Since he was left with his son, he just treated his son like an apprentice than a son, even when he only loved his baby daughter, whom he hasn't named yet, than anyone else.  
And this day was no ordinary day at all, because he vowed that he will get to see his one and only daughter again.

* * *

When he got news that his son was going to be a dad and that he was going to be a grandpa, he went to go see his granddaughter or grandson. As he walked into the hospital, he saw that he was scheduled to see his new family member without anyone else to say so.

"Mr. Yen Sid the King?" the nurse at the front asked for the King, Yen Sid's name, to come over to the main front. "Yes?" Yen Sid answered. "Your son scheduled you to meet your new grandchild," the nurse informed Yen Sid, causing him to be suspicious. He walked into the room where the baby is born and walked towards his son and daughter-in-law, who has a baby in her arms. When he saw his only son acting so emotionless, he was shocked and confused when he saw his son with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Hello there, father," Mickey Mouse, Yen Sid's son who was treated like an apprentice, greeted his own father with no emotion. "Hello, my son. How's Minnie?" Yen Sid greeted his son and asked about his daughter-in-law.

"She's fine, she just gave birth to my daughter, who is somehow GLOWING GOLDEN AND GREW WINGS WHEN SHE WAS BORN!" Mickey answered, then shouted what happened when his wife gave birth to a weird child.

Upon hearing that his son had his wife give birth to a child with wings, he was astounded that that never happens during his son's new married life. "But other than that, the baby is healthy, Minnie's healthy, I'm happy to be a dad, and the look on your face says you are shunned from seeing your son with a monstrous grandchild," Mickey informed his dad.

"Actually, son… I'm actually impressed, because that never happens at all," Yen Sid confessed and admitted to his only son. "Wait, really?" Mickey asked his father in a very shocked manner. "Yeah, and it's also a sign that your child became a Legendary Pureblood," Yen Sid explained to his son.

"A what?!" Mickey asked his father about what he said. "Your daughter has become a Legendary Pureblood, but she became one since she has a past life from her past," Yen Sid informed his son about the status of a Legendary Pureblood.

"Mister Yen Sid?" the doctor asked for the man's name. "Yes, that's me," Yen Sid answered the doctor right away. "You and Mr. Mickey must come and see the baby," the doctor informed both Yen Sid and Mickey to come into the room where the baby is.

* * *

And as he went and saw his son's child, he was shocked when he saw that his first grandchild is actually his reincarnated daughter, Andrea Garcia. As he saw his reborn daughter, he cried in tears to see that his daughter returned to him.

"Father, meet the new heiress of your royal bloodline, Andrea Carís Garcia," Mickey announced to his father. As Mickey said the child's name, baby Andrea started to suck on her left thumb and sleep in peace.

When Yen Sid saw the baby, its features, gestures, and cries sound a lot like Yen Sid's daughter before she died. "Son, that's not your daughter," Yen Sid informed his own son the truth. "What are you talking about, dad. Of course she is my daughter, Minnie gave birth to her and we are her parents; so she is mine and Minnie's daughter," Mickey informed his father.

"No, she isn't your daughter. Remember your sister, the Savior?" Yen Sid reminded his son about his sister. "Yes, I remember sis. She always gets your attention, she is always wanting her daddy, and she gets in no troubles," Mickey furiously informed his dad.

"Well, before your little sister went with the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines, she died in action and she was, in the process, transformed into a Legendary Pureblood, but in order for her to turn into one, she had to be reborn inside another body, and that would be the baby that Minnie is holding in her arms, Andrea Garcia, your real queen," Yen Sid explained to both his son and daughter-in-law about the real truth.

"So your saying that my sister is a Legendary Pureblood and that Minnie gave birth to resurrect my little sister in this state?!" Mickey asked his father about everything that is going on with the fact that his sister has been reborn, and finished his question by pointing to the baby.

"Yes, but since Andrea doesn't remember that she is not your daughter and that she sees that you are not her father, she is going to find out the real truth later on in the future," Yen Sid answered everything that his son was saying about his sister.

"So, does this mean that Andrea is my sister-in-law?" Minnie asked, and really excited, hoping to know if she wants to be sure. "Yes, Minnie, you gave birth to your sister-in-law, therefore, you aren't a mother yet and you have gain a sister instead," Yen Sid answered his daughter-in-law's enthusiastic question to make her happy.

Minnie was excited now that she got to see her sister-in-law instead of a daughter, and meeting her sister-in-law was way important since she knows that she should meet all of her husband's royal family of great heroes and heroines.

"Mickey, I finally got to see your sister, well she is reborn in this baby and she is so cute, so I am much happier now that I have finally met your sister instead of our daughter," Minnie informed Mickey, her husband, about her excitement. While she said that, Andrea slowly opened her eyes and saw Yen Sid instead of Mickey and, in the process, Andrea started giggling when she saw her real daddy.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Mickey asked his father as he sees his dad cheering up his reborn sister, Andrea. "I am going to take her in and I am going to raise her to be the greatest and finest queen this kingdom has ever seen before," Yen Sid informed Mickey what he is going to do with his son's sister, then informed him what he knows, "And since your mother died, she is going to take the throne and the crown."

* * *

 ** _Hours later..._**

Once they got back to the castle, Yen Sid gave Andrea to his most trusted sorceress and his most trusted adviser, Amber Waters and Richard Protector. Yen Sid went to his studies with Mickey and Minnie behind him.

"So, what are we going to do in the meantime while Andrea grows up, Yen Sid?" Minnie asked her father-in-law what she and Mickey are going to do. "Well, since Andrea is going to be raised as a princess in this castle, the first thing she should do is to go and befriend a child from Amity Park," Yen Sid informed Minnie Mouse his plan to raise his reborn daughter.

"Why Amity Park, Your Majesty?" Minnie Mouse asked her father-in-law for the first beginning childhood of Andrea's in Amity Park. "First of all, you may call me 'Papa'; second, Amity Park is a perfect place to home school her; and third, Amber said that there is information and news that David Flare's soul has chosen his new host within a boy named Danny Fenton, to which David's prediction came true after all these years. Who knew?" Yen Sid detailed Minnie about everything she needs to know. "David Flare, papa?" Minnie asked her father-in-law about that man that she has never heard of before, since she never heard of him before.

"From the past, David Flare was a remarkable young man with a minimum of great friends who gain his trust fully," Yen Sid began his story about David Flare, "He was born as a very wealthy young man who is loved my many women, but he was actually in love with a boy who was three years younger than him. He and his boyfriend were in love and were destined to marry, after all, their parents did give them their blessing in marriage."

"Wow," surprised Minnie when she listened at Yen Sid's story on David Flare, "That is amazing, papa. But what happened to him? Did he at least have a family?" "I'm afraid not, Minnie," Yen Sid confessed to his daughter-in-law, causing her to look shocked, "He and his boyfriend died in battle before they got married."

"So, the only way for Andrea to be reunited with the old team again is for her to befriend David Flare in Danny Fenton, right?" Minnie asked Yen Sid. "Yes," Yen Sid answered to Minnie who needed to know the truth of David Flare.

And so, the Beginning of the Adventures started with the rebirth of Andrea Garcia, the Savior of the Kingdom of Ten, the daughter of Yen Sid the King of the Kingdom of Ten, and the soon-to-be Queen of the Kingdom of Ten, and leader of the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines of the Kingdom of Ten.

And this begins when Andrea turned eighteen years old, which was also the perfect time for her to be a leader and queen…


	2. Totalled - Secrets and Truths Revealed

_"_ _Once, in the Kingdom of Ten, there lived a brave and powerful king, a loved father of children, and a good husband. And this man, his name was King Arthur Ronald Manuel Arnold Gabriel Edward Damien David Orlando Nathaniel Garcia, but, to everyone, they soon called him King Armageddon because the first letters of his names. When he and his wife were young, they had two sons, both non-identical in many ways than one. The sons' names were Yen Sid, the oldest brother and the true heir to the throne, and Menorah Xita, Yen Sid's baby brother and the one next in line for the throne; while they were both young, happy and carefree, they were happy to be together as one big happy family._

 _"_ _Yen Sid, this man was the oldest, strongest, smartest, and quickest boy you ever met, he is also the older brother and only oldest, since he and his brother were the only two; he was the biggest and the best of the team and he was the most mature one out of all his friends who were his age. As a young man, Yen Sid was known to love his little brother the most. He may look so tough and strict, but he loves everyone with all his heart._

 _"_ _Menorah Xita, he was the youngest, he even was the fastest, but he wasn't that strong or smart since he was always five steps behind his big brother at everything. According to Menorah, he has always thought that one day, he would be better than his brother and be something better than being the little brother. But all the same, he still loves his brother no matter what, even if it means when they have a contest._

 _"_ _Both brothers always have done everything together: They play together, they eat together, they stay up late together, they sleep in the same room together, they party together, they walk around together, they sit together, and everything else. These brothers have been inseparable since the day Menorah was born, and they even promise that when they were older and if their father had to choose who would be the next king, they would support the one by being there for them by the brother's side._

 _"_ _One day, when Yen Sid and Menorah Xita hit their adolescent years together, their father had finally decided to choose a successor to take the throne that controls the Kingdom of Ten. When both brothers were called by their father, knowing that it's time, they began to slowly make their way to the throne room to see their father._

 _"_ _Just as Lord Arthur Ronald Manuel Arnold Gabriel Edward Damien David Orlando Nathaniel Garcia (King Armageddon) brought both his sons in the throne room, he told the brothers who is the new King of the Kingdom of Ten. While on the subject Yen Sid asked who it was to become the king, and Armageddon said that he is the new king._

 _"_ _This caused Yen Sid to worry, so he turned around to see what his little brother was feeling and thinking. As he looked right at his brother, he was shocked and scared to find out that his brother wasn't the next king of the Ten Kingdoms, even though both brothers had been working so hard on everything._

 _"_ _With Menorah, he was furious to the core, so furious that he broke and destroyed their special brother promise they made together and began to use dark magic to gain full power so he can try to overpower his own brother, that way, Menorah would be the king._

 _"_ _After knowing that his brother was about to overthrow him, he didn't like it one be and began to inform his father about what Menorah was thinking. Then, after that close call, Yen Sid's little brother was banished to the realm of darkness, where no one will ever save him or support him from ever returning._

 _"_ _Years later, Yen Sid was a married man with a lovely wife. But, he couldn't help but get a weird feeling that something was off from him. He felt that with his brother gone, he would at least to be able to become a father after his dad died. So he and his wife were able to have a son, but he didn't feel like having a son at all, since he and his brother were always together and always so happy with one another; so he didn't pay much attention to his own son at all._

 _"_ _But, when his own wife was about to have another baby, she died right after the baby was born and in his arms. And, once he saw the baby in his arms, he was happy and surprised that his new child was a girl, a daughter, the princess. Then, he began to make friends when he was taking his daughter around in a stroller for her._

 _"_ _And, when he passed by a female teenager, he stopped and asked for her assistance to take care of his unnamed daughter while he did some tasks. Then, he began to meet other new friends; the ones he met so far were fifteen people at different ages David Flare, Regina Quest, Arthur Hive, Melissa Davidson, Cameron Claire, Joseph Miles, Henry Overland, Joanna Game, Ronald West, Sally Sonia, Chris Banks, Maddie D'Amore-Chance, Phil Locke, Sandra Enclame, Eric Falcon, and, the girl he met, Elizabeth Artemis._

 _"_ _Everything was going just fine, but then that moment ended when Yen Sid's brother came back and started turning people into heartless. And the only way they can be saved is by the spirits of Determination, Love, Hope, Faith, Courage, Encouragement, Intelligence, Fun, Stealth, Health, Friendship, Loyalty, Agility, Justice, Belief, and Honor._

 _"_ _Once the battle was over, all the heroes and heroines, who sacrificed their life on the line to stop the Darkness from spreading, were beginning to be reincarnated into other bodies, and in separate worlds from each other._

 _"_ _Yen Sid took on responsibility for the Kingdom of Fantasia, the Kingdom of Ten, and all other kingdoms his ancestors owned, and peace and harmony has been maintained in the kingdoms for generations since…_

"… Legend has it that the Savior of the Ten Kingdoms is inside a new vessel and raised in a new experience of life around others. Because since she was just a baby, she only saw how the battle turned out. Ever since then, no one knows where she is today," a teenage girl, who's been home-schooled all her life, finished a history book she was reading.

She began to ponder at what she was reading after reading that the Savior of the Ten Kingdoms remembers what the battle was about and how it turned out. "The Sixteen Heroes and Heroines? The Sixteen Spirit Gems? The Eight Supporting Role Models?" she began, but then wondered in her thoughts, "I know I have heard of them before, Yen Sid told me, but… where have I heard it from? And those names, where have I heard of them before? I think I would have known if I had only thought for it for a second."

* * *

When she got back home, she was greeted with a man with a tux, her childhood friend, Danny Fenton, Mickey Mouse, her male guardian, Minnie Mouse, her female guardian, and Yen Sid, her father figure teacher.

"Master Yen Sid, Mickey, Minnie, Danny, what is going on?" the teenage girl asked the four people she knows about what is going on.

"Well, Andrea, as you must know, you are finally eighteen years old and at the right age to go and live an adventure, along with Danny here, who is already twenty years old and been living with us for a long time," Mickey began, with a uncomfortable smile.

"So? What does that have to do with this man here?" the teenage girl, Andrea to be exact, asked Mickey about the importance of what she was talking about. Yen Sid was disappointed at his son and worried for Danny.

"This man is here to unite a marriage between you and Danny, which I highly doubt that you are going to be happy about this," Yen Sid answered, while giving a death glare towards Mickey for doing this behind Andrea's back.

"SAY WHAT?!" Andrea shouted, then got angry and yelled, "Why on earth would you make a union between me and my brother by fate together behind my back?!"

"It's because you are at the suitable age to get married and to be a wedded wife. In addition, you and Danny have been close since they day you became friends with him. It is only fair if you go through with this marriage and get ready to become the Fenton you are destined to marry in the ways of the Amity Park life," Mickey informed Andrea with furious and hatred towards Andrea since the day she was born.

"What is the matter with you, Mickey?! You are the only one who hasn't taking a liking to me ever since, when, the day I was born?! Is there something wrong with me that is getting you so worked up over something?!" Andrea questioned Mickey since she has been picking up that he doesn't like her at all.

"Yes, there is something wrong with you ever since you were born," Mickey answered Andrea what she wanted to know about why he was all mad at her for. Mickey then crossed his arms together in anger towards Andrea.

"Oh, really? Tell me the reason," Andrea asked.

"When you were born, Yen Sid gave you all the attention, all the study, all the love, and all of the family bonding time that I never had with him when I was a boy," Mickey began, then he spoke up some more, "Then, the day came when Yen Sid told me that you would become more than a teenage girl who will turn eighteen years old. So I had to do something and I did: giving you away to Danny and becoming a wife will keep you away from something that I wanted in my entire life."

"Getting rid of me just so you can achieve something Yen Sid never gave you?! What are you talking about?! And what does all this have to do with me?" Andrea asked.

As Yen Sid heard what Andrea wanted to know, he sighed and began to reveal the truth about all the things Mickey was trying to do, "Andrea, there is something that you should know about. It also involves some of your presence."

"Why does it have to involve my existence with Mickey's hatred for me, Minnie's sister bonding with me, you showing your feelings for me as a father, and how Danny and I treat each other like we are siblings? And what do you mean by 'something that I should know about' junk?" asked Andrea, who wore a confusing look on her face.

"Before you were born, I had Mickey for a son. He was a remarkable child to become a father in the future, but there was another side of me that made me disappointed to have a son," Yen Sid began his tale.

"Another side of you? What is that?" Danny asked, joining the conversation of what they were all talking about.

"The other side of me was disappointed because when I had Mickey for my firstborn child, I had believed that if he gains the crown, then the youngest child will turn dark. And I experienced that kind of relationship between brothers years before Mickey was born," Yen Sid continued with his tale about the history.

But, before he can continue, Andrea interrupted, "Have you ever experienced this yourself with another group of brothers, Master Yen Sid?" "Yes, Andrea, I have," Yen Sid answered her with a depression on his face.

"Sorry for interrupting you, continue with the 'truth'," Andrea apologized and allowed her master to continue.

"Right. So, when my son was born, I gave him a disappointed look that he was my son. And for that, I made him into an apprentice instead of a prince, because I knew that if my next child was born, he or she will overthrow him from the throne. Then, my wish came true when I was going to have another child with my wife, and instead of having another son, I was going to gain a little girl, a daughter," Yen Sid foretold his history.

"Wait, so you were happy to gain a daughter but you weren't happy when your firstborn child was a son?" Danny asked Yen Sid. "Yes, I was not happy that I had a son and I was excited that I had a daughter," Yen Sid answered.

"So, what happened next, Master?" Andrea asked what happened next after that. "Everything was perfect, but that moment ended when the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines of the Ten Kingdoms and I had to destroy the Sixteen Dark Warriors in battle, but I have made it a vow that I will see my baby girl again," Yen Sid continued as he stopped when he told everyone that he wanted to see his child once more.

"See your child once more? What does that mean?" The man, that was there the whole time since he was to bring Andrea and Danny together, asked. "My daughter has been reincarnated in another body," Yen Sid answered the gentleman, then spoke up, "And my daughter has been with David Flare ever since they were kids, who knew?"

"David Flare? That name seemed familiar to me, and ever since Andrea and I have been best friends, she seemed familiar to me when we were growing up together," Danny informed Andrea and Yen Sid.

"Really?" Andrea asked, then began talking again, "Well, according to the history banks, David Flare was once born as a well-worked and a strong-built young man who lived with a family who was rich; in addition, he was well loved by all women who saw him."

"How would you know that, Andrea?" Mickey asked, with an angry expression placed across his face. "It's because I was reading the history in my spare time when I don't have any studies with Yen Sid or practices," Andrea answered.

"Really? Was he really loved by all?" Danny asked.

"Yes, yes he was. But he wasn't into any of the ladies that came at his door; he was in love with was his best friend, Henry Overland, a boy who was two years younger than David, since Henry was eighteen years old and David was twenty years old," Andrea answered, then informed her friend what else there is to know from David.

"WHAT?! He was in love with Henry Overland?! A BOY?!" Danny asked, in a very shocked way as he shouted. "Yes, but the two of them never started a family together because of the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines and the Sixteen Dark Warriors. And get this, legend has it that David will resurrect in another body, but with his memories with the new vessel," Andrea added and explained to Danny.

" **That is all I needed to hear, Mistress Savior,** " the gentleman, that Mickey brought in into the house, mocked Andrea once she informed him the information he needed.

"Mickey, what did he say?" Yen Sid asked his delinquent of a son what is wrong with the man who was in the same house as they are. "What are you talking about dad? He said that he is a prime minister that can marry Andrea and Danny together," Mickey answered at his dad like he was being accused.

" **Oh, I am a prime minister, but this man is unconscious at the moment, so I am controlling his body so I can get information for a certain man that 'King' Yen Sid is most connected to: Master XEHANORT!** " the man, who was possessed the entire time, informed everyone in the room what he needed.

"Master Xehanort? You mean the Lord of Darkness, the King of Heartless, and the Master of Evil Spirits?" Andrea asked the possessed man.

" **Yes, he's been searching for the Savior of the Ten Kingdoms and the first member of the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines: David Flare, the Bearer of the Spirit of Determination,** " the possessed man informed Andrea of his master's plans.

"No, this can't be. It's impossible, he was thrown into darkness. He was supposed to die and to never come back at all!" Yen Sid informed the possessed man that there is no way Xehanort is back and hunting.

" **Oh, but I'm afraid he is alive, and he is looking for your daughter, Yen Sid. He is looking for the Savior of the Ten Kingdoms and your team that you created to kill him: the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines of the Kingdom of Ten,** " the possessed man informed Yen Sid, Andrea, the entire family, and Danny.

"But, if you say that Xehanort is alive, and that he is looking for the Savior of the Kingdom of Ten and the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines of the Kingdom of Ten, then why are you here in the first place?" Andrea asked the man for a reason.

" **Well, the reason is that when Xehanort finally gained all his powers, he was also losing all of his energy because of the Savior of the Ten Kingdoms and the Spirit of Determination, along with the Soul and Heart of David Flare, are both alive and together. And since the two of them are together, he can't regain all his strength to defeat Yen Sid so he can take the crown for himself,** " the possessed man answered Andrea.

"'Crown'? 'Kingdoms'? 'Savior of the Ten Kingdoms'? Aren't all those things supposed to be in the legends and in the books of history, whoever it is you are man?" Andrea questioned the man for his name and about the history she learned.

"I am known as a Heartless, the very existence that Xehanort created to gain the crown from Yen Sid and become King," the possessed man, now known as the Heartless, informed Andrea what he was, then answered her question, "The Ten Kingdoms is real, for your master didn't tell you about this detail because you were something important that he didn't want to lose." And just like that, he jumped out of the house and started terrorizing the locals with his powers he gained in Amity Park.

As Andrea heard this, and after the Heartless ran away to create chaos in Amity Park, she turned to Yen Sid with a confused look on her face as she asked him, "Master Yen Sid, what did that Heartless say when he said that I was something important that you didn't want to lose?" "Well, Andrea… the reason is that you were the new vessel of someone important that I was waiting for my entire life, and I have restrained myself from ever making the wrong move to tell you who you really are: my daughter, the Savior of the Ten Kingdoms," Yen Sid answered and confessed his secret to Andrea of who she is.

"What?! Andrea is actually your daughter?!" Danny asked, in a very shocking way. "Yes, she is my daughter; in addition, Andrea is the _only_ one who remembers what happened after the war between the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines and the Sixteen Dark Warriors ended. And because she remembers what happened, she was turned into a Legendary Pureblood along with the rest of the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines since she is the only one who can sense the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines thanks to the chills she sometimes get when she is around the reincarnated vessels that our Sixteen Heroes are in," Yen Sid explained to Danny and Andrea.

When Danny was about to ask why, there was commotion coming from downtown Amity Park, and it was up to Danny to find the ghost and send him to the Ghost Zone. "I hear a commotion coming from downtown. Can you help me out, Andi?" Danny asked Andrea for her help before going into usual danger.

"Anything for my brother by fate," Andrea answered, before she began her exercises she does with Yen Sid in her spare times. As both Andrea and Danny left the house, Mickey and Minnie began to talk with Yen Sid.

"Do you think she is ready to be crowned the Queen of the Ten Kingdoms?" Mickey asked in a furious tone since he wanted to become King to take over when his father retires from being the ruler. "Yes, and I made it clear that she will not marry by force, but to marry someone who loves her for who she is," Yen Sid informed his son and daughter-in-law.

* * *

Outside at Downtown Amity Park, everyone were running for their lives from getting hurt from the new dangers that is running through the town, and they all rely on one hero that they knew from the day they were saved: Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton, along with his new teammate, Andrea Garcia.

" **Oh, look here everyone, your hero Danny Phantom has a little sidekick, the teenage girl he is related to by love,** " the Heartless announced towards the citizens of Amity Park, causing all of them to look at Danny and Andrea standing together.

"Yeah/Its Danny/Go get 'em, Danny/Show him whose boss/We believe in you Danny," shouted everyone in Amity Park. " **Oh, so everyone here sees you as the hero, huh? Well, only David Flare needs the fame since he isn't into ladies and he doesn't marry for the name of his own family!** " shouted the Heartless, causing everyone to scatter and ignore what the Heartless was even saying to Danny and Andrea.

"Well, you won't be talking for long after Andi and I are done with a big-headed minnow like yourself," Danny combated at the Heartless, causing it to go stiff and repeat what Danny said to him. "M-mi-minnow?! HOW DARE YOU!" the Heartless informed Danny, then he began his attacks at Danny and Andrea as he swung his arms with one attack after another.

With every attack the Heartless threw, Andrea and Danny simply dodged it right on time before the Heartless can even do anything. But, as soon as the Heartless missed his attack on Andrea to throw her into the wall, the billboard on top of her started to break off and headed to fall right on top of Andrea where she will be crushed, causing her to die.

" **Well, well, well, I believe Andrea is going to die in an instant and I will have David Flare's heart to bring to Master Xehanort as a prize,** " the Heartless shouted to Danny, causing him to react so scared that he was about to lose his best friend forever. But, before Andrea was about to die, and after the Heartless made his speech, Andrea shouted a name out that caused Danny to pause, "DAVID FLARE!"

Once Danny heard his best friend say David's name, he went into a frozen state and sitting near a tree in the middle of a meadow with open space. This caused Danny to see a man in formal attire in his subconscious.

* * *

 _Danny: "WH-who are you, sir?"_

 _David: "I am David Flare, Daniel."_

 _Danny: "David Flare?! As in the Bearer of the Spirit of Determination, and the First Member of the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines?!"_

 _David: "Yes, that is me. How did you know about me?"_

 _Danny: "Andrea did, and apparently she was told that you would be in a new vessel and that she was the Savior of the Ten Kingdoms."_

 _David: "The Savior is alive?!"_

 _Danny: "Yes, and right now, she's in trouble. Are you willing to save Andrea, your Savior, from the Heartless that came back to serve a man named Master Xehanort?"_

 _David: "Yes, on one condition, Daniel."_

 _Danny: "And that would be… what?"_

 _David: "I control your muscles when we go to battle together."_

 _Danny: "Deal."_

 _David: "Then repeat after me."_

 _Danny and David: "Determination, Now and Forever!"_

* * *

As they shouted, a glowing flash of green light surrounded Danny as he began to fly in a really fast speed. And once he saved Andrea from being killed and in his arms, he let her on top of the building to stand.

"Thanks for saving me, Danny. I owe you one," Andrea thanked 'Danny' then gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hehe. Hello to you too, Savior. Do you remember me?" 'Danny' greeted, plastered a David Flare smile, and asked Andrea who he is.

"The smile, the laugh gesture, and you called me 'Savior'… David Flare?!" Andrea detailed all the information she's seeing and then confirmed her guess. "Yeah, that's me," David-Danny agreed with Andrea, then he reassured her, "But, don't worry, Danny isn't gone, he and I agree that I will control his muscles when he goes into battle and I will tell him that I will like to talk to you when I feel like talking, okay?" "Sure, and I'm just glad that Danny isn't dead; I care about him like a brother," Andrea informed David.

"Right, and since I am here, you have to call me and Danny as David-Danny," David informed Andrea what she should call him and Danny now. "Sure thing. Now, shall we destroy this Heartless and save Amity Park?" Andrea asked, with a smirk that appeared on her face.

"Well, anything for my leader's daughter in the flesh, right?" David-Danny answered his new leader and asked her. "Yeah," Andrea simply answered. And just like that, they went into the battle and destroyed the Heartless that was assigned to kill Danny with David's heart and soul inside of him, which he doesn't want to see that happen again.

* * *

As soon as the battle with the new Heartless was done, everyone started to come out and congratulate Danny and Andrea for defeating the new enemy that was possessing a man.

"Danny, how did you manage to destroy this new enemy?" a news reporter asked 'Danny' for some questions for the news reporter, and David-Danny had to play as Danny to tell them the information he and Andrea did. "Well, with the help of Andrea here and her strategy on how to defeat the enemy, we never would have stopped him," David answered the news reporter as Danny while answering him.

"What was this new enemy?" another news reporter asked, allowing Andrea to speak. "This new enemy was actually called a Heartless, and this things feeds on the souls that aren't loved or are angered. So as long as this doesn't happen again, the Heartless won't come and everyone will be safe," Andrea answered, causing everyone to worry, but understand.

Soon as they were all done, both David-Danny and Andrea jumped from one building to another to get back to the mansion. Once they got back to the mansion, Yen Sid, Mickey, and Minnie were outside of the house in formal outfits, staring at Andrea and Danny who came back.

"Andrea, there is something we need to tell you, and Danny of co—," Yen Sid began confessing, but was interrupted by Danny, or David Flare, who spoke up. "Actually, when Andrea said my full name, I appeared when Danny agreed to let me use his body to see the world again. Do you still remember me?" David Flare informed and asked Yen Sid.

"David?" "That's me, Master Yen Sid," David answered Yen Sid, his friend since the day they met and made him the first member of the team. "How did this happen? I thought that a pure Legendary Pureblood was able to do such a thing," Yen Sid asked and explained to David and Andrea. "Well, Andrea, aka the Savior, shouted out my full name out loud for me to hear inside of Danny Fenton's body, and one thing led to another and 'BAM' I am hear and ready to fight the Heartless that came back," David Flare informed Yen Sid what he knew while he was still in control of Danny's body, "And when Andrea did say my name, she is the purest Legendary Pureblood we have ever known."

"Oh, now I remember, and that's what I was going to say to Andrea about the purest Legendary Pureblood: Andrea, you are actually the Legendary Pureblood Queen who is destined to destroy the Darkness from its all-too-powerful Dark King of the Darkness: Master Xehanort, a man who wanted to be the King of the Kingdom of Ten and control everyone to his will," Yen Sid confessed to Andrea of what she is.

"I figured that out from when I was ten, Master—I mean, daddy," Andrea confessed what she had found out, "I found out that I am actually a Legendary Pureblood with a past of my own." "If you knew about this, then why haven't you told me about this?" Yen Sid asked. "I thought that if you found out that I was a Legendary Pureblood, then you will ignore me and give your attention towards Mickey," Andrea explained.

"Give my attention to Mickey?! What kind of moron with a peanut brain told you that?" Yen Sid asked, to which Mickey started to go stiff and started walking away from Yen Sid and Andrea while they were talking. "Mickey was the one who told me that, because he told me that he will ground me for life if I told you that, and he isn't the nicest man to become a father if he treats his future children with disrespect and heartless ways," Andrea explained everything to Yen Sid while adding how badly Mickey is with her.

"Son, you are grounded… until Andrea is crowned Queen of the Kingdom of Ten," Yen Sid called out to Mickey on his punishment and how it would last. "Dad, I will be grounded until Andrea becomes a Queen at the age of twenty-one. And that is three years from now since Andrea is basically eighteen so far," Mickey informed his father about his punishment.

"Exactly, and Andrea, whatever trouble you are into, you will be off of the hook whether it's from your friends or from Mickey," Yen Sid informed Andrea what her non-punishment is. "Me? No trouble? I don't want to do anything with that, someone might take advantage of that kind of nonsense," Andrea explained to her real father. "I know, and that is why you are going to become a great leader, you get to use that to your advantage," Yen Sid added what she needs to know later on when she uses her new found tactic.

"Oh, before you all forget, I am still here and Danny Fenton is wondering why he hasn't returned to his body to take control again," David-Danny interrupted and reminded the people that he's still awake and Danny isn't. "Right, I forgot. DANNY FENTON!" Andrea remembered and shouted her best friend's name out loud.

As soon as Danny heard his name, the Ocean-Blue eyes of David Flare turned back into Icy-Blue eyes of Danny Fenton. "Thanks Andi, and it's a good thing that Dave and I are going to share the same body from now on," Danny informed Andrea what she needs to know. "Really? You two agreed to share the same body?" Andrea asked, very shocked and confused. "Yes, he and I made it a vow that he will use my body to control its muscles to perform in battle," Danny answered and informed Andrea what else he and David agreed to. "Oh, that's good to hear," Andrea said, while smiling so happily.

* * *

Outside of the house, both Danny and Andrea were getting ready for what Yen Sid needed for them to do in order to complete some goals for them and for the entire world that is in need of saving from the Darkness.

"What's the task at hand, daddy?" Andrea asked her father. "Now that you and David Flare are together, and for David being inside of Danny, you two will be getting your first mission: and it appears that from my intel, it shows that there is another bearer waiting to be picked up at this location on where she is," Yen Sid informed Andrea and Danny, while handing them the coordinates of the next teammate.

Andrea took the tracker and the Gem of Spirits from Yen Sid and placed it inside of her bags "Okay. At what time do we leave?" Andrea asked her father. "Now!" Yen Sid answered his baby girl what she needs to do. "Alright, so who is this next bearer going to be, papa?" Andrea agreed and asked about the new teammate.

"Our Intel shows these traits about her: she is an Alchemy fairy, she is a former pirate, and she is a curious one who has a thing for a certain Tinker fairy," Yen Sid answered his own daughter and informed her what she needs to know so she can find the next bearer.

"Alright then. Danny, let's head out and start teleporting. Because we are going to Pixie Hollow to find one of the teammate's greatest team members: Cameron Claire!" Andrea shouted, but was quiet to let Danny know who they were going to pick up.

* * *

 **Team members found so far: Danny Fenton (David Flare)**

 **Team members need to find: Elizabeth Artemis, Regina Quest, Arthur Hive, Melissa Davidson, Cameron Claire, Joseph Miles, Henry Overland, Joanna Game, Ronald West, Sally Sonia, Chris Banks, Maddie D'Amore-Chance, Phil Locke, Sandra Enclame, and Eric Falcon**

 **Stay tuned for the Teammates of the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines reuniting.**


End file.
